


Lordran and Beyond: Creighton & Navlaan

by SirKai



Series: Lordran and Beyond [2]
Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Personalities, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a famous sorcerer to the royal court, the deranged spirit Navlaan now lives on through the body of a tormented researcher. Navlaan, trapped from the outside world, makes of habit of using others to incite murder and violence that he can't commit himself. An escaped convict who claims to be from Mirrah is more than happy to entertain him.</p><p>This comic is part of the on-going Dark Souls comic project! The story and words are written/applied by myself, while the gorgeous watercolor art and cover image are by the incredible Veitstanz!<br/>Veit's art blog: http://tmblr.co/mO1YOvY_B9-t77iFT2uNcyw<br/>SirKai's blog: http://sirkai.tumblr.com/</p><p>As the current writer and operator for this web comic, you can reach me via e-mail with any inquiries or feedback:<br/>formeinkuschelbar@gmail.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premiere Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Click the "Entire Work" button at the top for the best viewing experience!


	2. Page 1




	3. Page 2




	4. Page 3




	5. Page 4




	6. Page 5




	7. Page 6

 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Support the artists of the on-going Dark Souls comic!

If this comic has grabbed your attention, [please consider pitching in](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) to  **support the creators**  and keep the on-going Dark Souls comic moving forward!

The goal is to deliver high quality writing and comic design  **worth paying for** , and  **every  dollar of funding goes directly to the artists!** This comic wouldn't have been possible without the outstanding and dedicated followers of the [Lordran and Beyond Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) 

You can also read more comics from the  **Lordran and Beyond Series[right here!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/241441)**


End file.
